marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Lavell (Earth-616)
, , , Nightshade's employee | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 192 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Edward Lavell, through unknown means either acquired the original Eel's costume or somehow duplicated it. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Denys Cowan | First = Power Man and Iron Fist #92 | HistoryText = As the new Eel, Lavell first ran afoul of Power Man and Iron Fist when he attempted to free the Maggia boss known as Hammerhead from police captivity. Later, he was hired by the criminal Nightshade and assited her in her attempt to rob the people attending a New York City society event. This time the Eel was defeated by Iron Fist and the former criminals Stiletto and Discus, whom Nightshade had tried to force to help her. During the events of the Secret War, Edward was along the supervillains hired by Lucia von Bardas to attack Nick Fury and his heroes. | Powers = | Abilities = The Eel is highly skilled in the field of electronics | Strength = The Eel possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Eel Battlesuit:' **'Insulation:' The Eel's costume is heavily insulated in order to protect him from the electricity it generates. **'Greasy Coating:' The Eel's costume exudes a grease-like substance which makes it extremely difficult for opponents to get and maintain a firm grip on him. **'Electrical Generation:' The Eel's costume contains devices capable of generating large quantities of electricity, enough to stun or even kill a human being. He may utilize the electrical energy he generates for a variety of effects: ***'Electrical Blasts' - The Eel can fire bolts of electricity from his hands. ***'Electrification' - The Eel may electrify the outer surface of his costume with enough current to shock anyone who touches him into unconsciousness. This is direct current, so anyone grabbing him will be unable to release their grip. ***'Light Aura' - The Eel may generate a glowing electrical aura around his costume capable of illuminating his immediate area. ***'Radar Sense' - The Eel may generate an electrical field around his costume that functions like a radar sense, allowing him to automatically detect the presence of anyone within his immediate area. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Power Man & Iron Fist #92 - First Appearance * Power Man & Iron Fist #110 * Fantastaic Four #335 * Avengers Spotlight #29 (2nd Story) * Captain America #412 * Captain America #413 * Captain America #414 * Web of Spider-Man #98 * Web of Spider-Man #99 * Web of Spider-Man #100 * Daredevil #357 (Flashback) * Daredevil #356 * Daredevil #357 * Thunderbolts #25 (Flashback) * Thunderbolts #33 (Flashback) * Thunderbolts #24 * Thunderbolts #25 * Avengers (Vol 3) #31 * Spider-Man: Lifeline #1 * Spider-Man: Lifeline #2 * Spider-Man: Lifeline #3 * Wolverine (Vol 2) #167 *Eel (Leopold Stryke) }} Category:Armor Users Category:Radar Sense Category:Electrokinesis